A gimballed rotor hub tilts with respect to the rotorshaft to accommodate blade flapping, and is discussed generally in U.S. Pat. No. 4,323,332 (Fradenburgh, 1982), entitled HINGELESS HELICOPTER ROTOR WITH ELASTIC GIMBAL HUB. Typically, discrete components are used to allow for tilt, to drive torque, and to provide a flapping moment. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 3,007,654 (Doman, 1961), entitled ROTOR AND BLADE FOR ROTORCRAFT, discloses a universal joint (21) for allowing tilt; U.S. Pat. No. 3,080,002 (DuPont, 1963), entitled ROTOR WITH FIXED PYLON, discloses a torque rigid boot (36) for driving torque; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,073,600 (Doman, 1978), entitled DAMPING MECHANISM FOR THE ROTOR HUB OF A HELICOPTER FOR GROUND RESONANCE AND WADDLE AND ITS COMBINATION WITH THE ROTOR, discloses a fluid damper (35, 36) for providing a hub moment.